


Hourglass

by kawaii_hurley



Series: I only see the good [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Members of Fall Out Boy, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, The names aren't even mentioned, Trohley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_hurley/pseuds/kawaii_hurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short (completely shit) first person drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass

We met on the last day of the year.  
And when we touched, I didn't have to turn my eyes to the sky to see the exploding lights. 

We spent ages together, talking, laughing and pressing each and every detail about the short while that we had into our memories. 

When the clock ticked down to a zero, it felt like the countdown towards the end of my life, and for once, I didn't care. 

Anything out there that was waiting for me wasn't worth noticing, when we sat there by the sea, staring off into the distance, guessing what was next.  
We both know knew that we had only a day until we were separated, until I lost you and went on to drown myself in cheap alcohol and one night stands, while somebody else, someone much more worthy of your touch got to call you their own.

On the very last day, as we stood there by the sea, we promised to never forget, to never leave this place in our minds, because one day, we would meet again.  
Our touches turned desperate, grabbing for anything to hold on to until it was time to let go one last time. And when that time came, my heart shattered and spilled into the sand under my feet. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but  
maybe I'll just have to wait another year.


End file.
